Tears
by Icecreamlovingtiger
Summary: This is just a story of how Lucy might have meet Natsu if magic didn't exist. I hope you enjoy please R&R.


Note: i don't own Fairy tail

Tears

Lucy dove onto her bed and cried her heart out into the pillow. The tears flowed quickly, only to be absorbed into the soft fabric. There was no one to hear her, comfort her, not even her own dad. She lived in a big mansion, went to a wealthy school and ate expensive food. She had everything she could ever want, but at the same time, she had nothing. She had beautiful clothes, a big bedroom with a queen sized bed and owned the latest technology. She was quite happy for a while, that was ,until her mum died. Ever since, she hasn't gone one night without crying. It just seemed as though she has unlimited supply of tears.

Then recently, the crying got worse. Not only had her mum died, but her friends at school had started to ignore her. Sometimes they would go to her if they need something but other than that, there was basically no kind of communication between her and her friends. Some of them had even dared to go as far as teasing her about her family. The result of this is that she would then run off to the nearest bathroom, lock herself in a stall and cry. This procedure seems to have increased lately.

Not only that, her dad no longer seemed to take care of her, but only seems interested in business. He only called her to his office to discuss about business-related topics and then sent her out, saying that she should go and stay in her room. He never went into her room and asked her if she was ok. The only time where she could find comfort was in her sleep where she never had to worry about complications in her stupid life.

But tonight, she decided, was going to be different.

When she heard the chimes indicating that it was midnight, she snuck out of her room taking nothing with her except the clothes on her back and money that she earned from work. Not her family's money. That would seem wrong, depending on them all the time. She was careful not to make a single noise on her descend downstairs and all the way to the front door. She slowly turned the door knob and opened it. She froze, listening to any kind of noise which indicated she had been found. There was nothing but an eerie silence. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked out the door into the cool breeze. She was free.

Lucy decided to walk in a direction where she thought the town would be as she never went anywhere except for school. She was glad to see buildings and houses a few minutes later. The night sky reminded her that she needed somewhere to sleep. She sighed and took a look around. She spotted a bench at a nearby park and decided that would be her bed for tonight. She shivered and immediately thought about her nice, cozy jumper which she thoughtfully left at home. She sighed again that night. "Oh well" she thought. "At least im free from that horrible mansion." She gently laid down on the bench and surprisingly went to sleep.

"Oi! Wake up!"

"Hmm?" Lucy sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. It was morning. She stared at the speaker. He had a scale-like scarf, which Lucy thought it was pretty cool. But the thing that caught Lucy's attention was his pink hair. She had never seen a boy with pink hair before. She thought it looked nice on him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm Natsu," he grinned. "What about you?"

"Lucy," she mumbled, not sure if she should trust this stranger or not.

"What are you doing sleeping on a bench? Don't you have a home?" He asked again.

"I used to. Then i ran away." Lucy wasn't sure why she was telling him all this but it felt as though she can trust him.

"Why?"

Lucy was tired of him asking questions. "Look, i need to go somewhere." She stood up.

"Go where?"

"Go find a home" she muttered and walked away.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"How about i make a deal with you. I'll take you around town and I'll show you my family and you tell me why you ran away from home, ok?" He grinned again.

Lucy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why do you want my past so badly?"

"Well, I'm interested." He shrugged. "Let's just go already" he dragged her around by her wrist.

"Oww, can you at least let go?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, sorry" Natsu immediately let go of her wrist.

Natsu showed Lucy around town just as he promised and Lucy grudgingly told him the reason why she left home.

"Would you like me beat those assholes up for you?" Asked Natsu, cracking his knuckles.

"No it's okay, leave them alone." Lucy smiled. She couldn't believe that a guy who she only met for a couple of hours would stick up for her while her ex-friends who she had known for a long time, ignored and teased her.

"Oh hey i nearly forgot! I'll show you my family! Let's go!" Said an excited Natsu.

"No it's ok" said Lucy. "I need to go find somewhere to stay before the sun goes down."

"But my family can become your family too!"

"What...?"

Natsu lead the way until they reached a large building. A big sign was hung on the front. It read "Fairy Tail".

"Fairy tail, huh?" Lucy murmured.

"Yeah! Come on!" Natsu eagerly took her inside. As soon as she stepped through those doors, she nearly got hit by a chair. Everywhere there was chaos.

"This is gonna be my family?" Lucy muttered.

"Yeah." Natsu acted as though this was nothing more from the daily routine.

"Hang on...they can't be relatives of yours, can they?"

"Huh? No, we're orphans. We all lost our parents. Well, most of us did at least. I mean, come on, i cant possibly be related to the stripper bastard over here."

"Oi!" A guy with dark hair came over. Wearing only his boxers. Ahh, so thats what Natsu meant by stripper bastard.

"You wanna fight? Bring it, slanty eyes!" Challenged the "stripper bastard".

"I would love to, droopy eyes, but she's new," Natsu said gesturing to Lucy.

"Oh hey, I'm Gray." Gray introduced himself.

"I'm Lucy" she replied.

As if on cue, everyone in the building turned around and stared at Lucy. The volume lowered to nothing and all was quiet. She was really nervous now. And creeped out too. Suddenly, there were cheers of "Welcome!" And "She's cute!" and "Hello!" Lucy smiled. Somehow, she knew she would fit in and enjoy being here.

And there, her journey to happiness began.


End file.
